Description: (Applicant's Description) The Genitourinary (GU) Cancer Program is an interdisciplinary group that includes members from 10 academic departments: Anatomy, Biochemistry & Biophysics, Cellular & Molecular Pharmacology, Laboratory Medicine, Medicine, Microbiology & Immunology, Pathology, Radiation Oncology, Radiology, and Urology working together on cancer of the bladder, kidney, and prostate. The common interest that spurred formation of this Program and fuels its existence is the utilization of basic research in genetic, molecular, and cellular biology to understand the origins and mechanisms of progression of genitourinary cancers, and to use this knowledge to develop novel approaches to their diagnosis and treatment. Current and developing research is focused on the molecular pathology of prostate cancer-induced angiogenesis, stromal-epithelial interactions in prostate cancer, and the genetic basis for hormone refractory prostate cancer (HRPC). Major foci in clinical research are the use of immunotherapy and anti-angiogenic treatments in HRPC, and developing novel MRI/MRSI technology for evaluating prostate cancer. Monthly Program conferences are highly interactive and very well attended by faculty, post-docs, and graduate students. From these meetings, collaborations have developed and grown at several levels. Several NIH RO1 grants and a Protease in Cancer PPG, as well as major grants from CaP Cure for clinical research, provide considerable resources for the Program.